


The Burdens of the Maknae

by JasExists



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasExists/pseuds/JasExists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: What if Changmin gets put into the band of the military police division when he enlists? What if he runs into YunJae at a music festival?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burdens of the Maknae

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: Written on the extremely implausible assumption that the military police division has a band too. I don't know if it does, but for the sake of the story, let's assume that it does xD /waves creative licence wand/
> 
> A/N2: Written in a right royal hurry because I have class in 10 minutes and I had to write this or I would be fidgeting all through class lol. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> A/N3: My muses are celebrating the fact that Yunho has been put into a military band too...albeit of the 26th division \o/ oh well, UKNOW how the universe works when it comes to Yunho and Jaejoong XD

Changmin felt reasonably pleased with himself. He’d just met Yunho at the military music festival, and the sight and sound of his voice had done wonders to his mood. He had really missed him, even if he wouldn’t ever admit that fact out loud. Catching sight of his fellow band mates, he walked out of the pavilion to go get a glass of water before the performance started.

“Did you manage to meet your Yunho hyung, Changmin?”asked one of his friends.

“Yes,” replied Changmin with a small smile. “He looks healthy, and I’m sure he’s going to do really well….” His voice trailed off as he caught sight of another soldier walking determinedly towards the pavilion where the 26th division’s band was quartered. A soldier with rather familiar beautiful doe eyes.

Oh no. No no no no. Not again.

“Changmin, are you alright?”

“Um…give me a minute? We still have a few minutes before we need to perform, right?”

“Yes, but why are you going back into that pavilion? Didn’t you just come out?”

“I…just…have something to tell Yunho hyung that I’d forgotten about. I’ll be right back.”

Changmin hurried back into the pavilion to see his suspicions come true. Yunho and Jaejoong were making moon eyes at each other and it was only a matter of time before someone else noticed their unusual stares, and there would be hell to pay.

 

“Jaejoong hyung, how lovely to see you!” said Changmin loudly, while smacking Jaejoong on the back hard. “Get a grip hyung, do I have to babysit you two here too?” he whispered urgently.

Jaejoong and Yunho shook themselves as though waking from a dream. “Minnie, you brat. I’d just come here to say hello to your hyung. There was no need to hit me quite so hard,” whispered Jaejoong back before loudly greeting Changmin with just as much enthusiasm.

“I hit you because I love you hyung. Have you forgotten our ‘One Touch’?” said Changmin with a tiny smirk.

“Aish, this brat—“

“Changmin-ah, why did you come back here? Did you forget something?” interjected Yunho, hoping to stave off another of the famous Soulfighter arguments.

“Yes I did. I am here to tell you both that you two are to stay at least two feet away from each other at all times, do you hear me?”

“But Changmin-ah..”

“Hyung, do I have to stuff myself between you two at all times again? We are in public!”

“But Changdol-ah..”

“HYUNG I AM THE MILITARY POLICE AND I SAY NO FRATERNISING!!!”

Jaejoong pouted at Changmin who remained unfazed. “Hyung, I am not Yunho hyung. Your pouts will not work on me.”

Jaejoong grimaced. “Fine. We’ll keep some distance between us. Happy?”

“Not entirely,” sniffed Changmin. “And be warned, I’m watching you two, so you’d better behave.”

A loud bell rang just then.

“Oh god it’s almost time for our performance,” exclaimed Changmin, quickly walking back out. By some miracle it appeared that no one else in Yunho’s division had overheard their whispered conversation.

x-----x-------x

Jaejoong pouted at Yunho disconsolately after Changmin left. “Can you believe this brat?”

Yunho smiled back affectionately at his boyfriend. “He’s a brat, but he’s ours.”

Jaejoong smiled back with sudden affection, his smile lighting up his whole face. “He’s our brat alright”


End file.
